Talk:Hypnotize/@comment-4441793-20140630005227
It's safe to say at this point that Once Upon A Time is one of favorite shows ever <3. Maybe even number three after my two true loves (Shameless US and Bad Girls Club). Yes, it's THAT serious for me <3. This show is outstanding, fun, emotional, perfectly written and to say that I've developed an insatiable appetite for it would be an understatement. I'm so happy that I've started this show and tbh, I should have done so a long time ago! Absolutely flawless <3. I have no complaints. ALMOST..... DO NOT READ BELOW THIS POINT IF: 1. You don't want spoilers. '2. If you're tired of me bitching about a certain topic that I have a right to feel some kind of way about. If you're that insensitive/dismissive, please don't bother. ' My only complaint in this flawless, epic, beautiful show that I've fallen in love with is that I'm not very pleased with the roles of the POC characters. That's one of the many things that I love Shameless so much; the fact that a show with a predominantly white cast can write a POC character(Veronica) so beautifully. Sadly, Once Upon A Time is no better than Degrassi, Vampire Diaries or Skins(somewhat) regarding characters of color. My dear Oncers, please don't take offense to the Degrasshit part, OUAT >>>>>>>>> Degrassi in every single way EXCEPT the racial minority treatment part. Sidney/Genie/Magic Mirror: Disappeared into the blackhole and was nothing but a plot device prior to that. What happened to his wish to be by Regina's side for the rest of his life, even if it's not in the way he wanted it to be? Tbh, I found him interesting and not to mention, I'm a fan of Gian Carlo Esposito as an actor. I noticed him from a lot of films that are popular in the black community but perhaps not well known in mainstream media. Lancelot: LOL I'm not being biased because I fell in love with his fucking gorgeous chocolate ass at his first sight but as a character, he was a strong, honorable man and a trusted ally/confidant to Snow and Charming. And then out of nowhere he just dies before we really get a chance to know him. And the writers thought saying "he died an honorable death" made it okay. *Eye Roll* Mulan: Before you tear my head off, I recognized that she's a strong, fierce, ambitious good-hearted and bold woman and an important supporting character in the series.....but to me, it looks like the emphasis is more on the "supporting" and less on the "important". I would have love to see more background and development for her. Tamara: I'm near the end of season two and honestly, THIS ONE bothers me the most. When I saw that Henry's father's fiancee' was a black woman, I rolled my eyes and groaned "Oh, come the fuck on". Is it because I'm some bigot who doesn't like interracial relationships? NOT AT ALL. I was simply irritated because I could already TELL where the writers were going with her character. She's a woman that's cock-blocking a possible reunion between Emma and Neal as well as their son, standing in the way of them becoming a family at last and worst of all, she's a stone-cold villain with no redeeming qualities whatsoever. Rumple, Regina and surprisingly fucking CORA has them. Tamara doesn't. Granted, she was obviously designed to be a temporary villain to cause temporary problems but WHY did they have to cast a POC for that role? I can only imagine the disgusting things the fandom says about her which is honestly why I avoid any OUAT tumblrs (except for Dani's beautiful posts <3). I am quite embarassed by this kind of thing as a person of color and I really wish television and society didn't devalue us so much. It's sad and humiliating, tbh; sorry if I sound dramatic